Strong, Broken Love
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: Kyo disappears after three years. Has Tohru moved on? KyoxTohru. One-shot.


**A/N: I just love Fruits Basket and wanted to write a KyoxTohru story. Kyo and Tohru may, or probably are, OCC. The time lapses are from the first day. For example, say the first lapse is the next day, so the day after the first day. The next after that is two weeks, so two weeks after the first day not two weeks after the next day. Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket anime or manga. Enjoy!**

Kyo's POV:

I woke up with a warm body right next to mine and smiled to myself. Tohru had the cutest most angelic face when she was asleep. Her naked body scooted away from me, leaving a cold feeling on my side. I sighed to myself. It was probably already five in the morning. I had to leave Tohru's room before any found out what we did last night. Everyone had gotten home late, so nobody knew.

I got up from the bed and got dressed. I looked at Tohru one last time before exiting the room. I decided to go for a morning walk in the cool, morning air before school started. Our second year of school was almost over so everyone was getting excited. I had to clear my head of what was to come. Would Tohru act like nothing happened? Would we start going out? What was going to happen? I hope something good will happen. She is just so amazing. God I love her. I'll see her at breakfast and hope for the best.

Tohru's POV:

I woke up in my bed dreamily, remembering what had happened last night. Kyo had to be my soul mate. He just had to be. I mean, he was whispering how much he loved me in my ear over in over again when we were trying to sleep. I felt electricity travel through my body each time he said those words. I had immediately fallen asleep listening to his voice, so I never got to answer him. But I love him too, with all my heart.

I turned and noticed he wasn't in bed anymore. It had to be at least six in the morning, so he might have gotten up already to get ready for school. I also got up and started getting ready for school. After I was showered and dressed, I walked by Kyo's room noticing the door was closed. Maybe he decided to go back to sleep until breakfast was ready.

I made breakfast and called for everyone to come down. Yuki and Shigure sat down at the table but no Kyo.

"Where is that damn cat now?" Yuki asked annoyed.

"I think he's in his room. I'll go get him." I said smiling.

I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. "Kyo?" No answer. I opened the door to find an empty room. I started to get worried. Maybe he didn't want to see me. I searched the rest of the house to no avail. My eyes were watering furiously, on the verge of tears. I walked back to the dining room and broke down.

"Miss Honda! What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I can't find Kyo anywhere. I think he just used me." I cried.

"What do you mean? Whatever that stupid cat did, I'll kill him for it!"

I whined louder at Yuki's words.

"Maybe he just left early for school." Yuki stated doubtfully.

"Maybe," I sobbed, not believing a word.

…

The whole day passed and Kyo never showed up at school or at Shigure's.

…

Kyo's POV:

_The next day…_

"Get me out of here!" I screamed into the distant air.

…

_Three months later…_

'How long has it been? I need to see Tohru again.'

…

_One year later…_

'It's so dark in here, will I ever see the light again?'

…

_Three years later…_

I ran out of the building as fast as I could. They told me I was free, and I ran all the way to Shigure's. When I reached my destination, I noticed the house was empty with nobody inside. I saw kid's toys lying all over the floor. How long was I gone? Whose toys were these? Who had had a kid? I walked over to the calendar on the wall and saw it had been almost three years since they took me. I slammed my fist into the table. Did Tohru already move on? I ran out the door as fast as possible.

I was running down the streets looking everywhere for someone I knew. I had to explain to them what had happened. I searched for hours until it was finally dusk. I turned the corner and saw her. She was smiling, laughing at something. I smiled. I didn't want to just go up to her and say I love her and apologize. How would that make her feel? I was about to turn the corner again when she saw me. She was shocked. I could tell. She also looked very sad like she was going to start crying.

I slowly walked up to her. She watched my every step with watery eyes. She started to cry and tried to wipe away the tears. "Tohru, I –."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," a little girl repeated, running up to Tohru.

I stared at her my mouth slightly open in shock. She had a kid? She was too young to have a kid, at least in my prospective. She was probably almost twenty by now.

Tohru quickly wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile before scooping her daughter up in her arms. The girl looked exactly like Tohru, but she looked about two or maybe even a little older.

"Yes baby, what is it?" Tohru calmly asked.

"You forgot to tell us if you wanted whipped cream or not." Wow. This kid was talking really good for her age. Wait us? Is her father with them?

"Yes honey, I'll have whipped cream."

"Okay." The little girl jumped down and ran into the ice cream shop we were standing in front of. I followed the girl's figure through the door and through the window. What I saw shocked me. Momiji was standing at the counter ordering ice cream and that is who the little girl went to.

"Her name is Chiyoko." Tohru said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "It means child of a thousand generations. I thought it was a good name even though I'm not a Sohma."

"Oh, is Momiji her dad?"

She gave me a small but sad smile. "No…You are."

I was speechless. "What?!"

"Yeah, remember the night you left."

"Wait. I need to get things straight. I didn't leave. Akito had me locked in the cat room all this time. You thought that I left you?" I asked hurt.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Tears were running down her face as she clumsily bowed. Classic Tohru.

I hugged her with all my might as she squeaked in pain. I let her go. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She hugged me back.

"So you're not with anyone at the moment right? As in a boyfriend?"

She giggled, "No, but that all depends."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Well if you wanted to ask me out, then you would have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have to see if you will live through Yuki's wrath or one of Ayame's boring but funny talks first."

I sighed. She was right. "Fine. I can wait forever if I have to." Then I kissed her.

Chiyoko came running out of the ice cream shop with two ice creams in hand. We parted, so Tohru could pick our daughter up. As Tohru started to eat her ice cream, she got whipped cream on her nose, and the two girls laughed.

God I loved them both already.

**A/N: It turned out a little differently than I originally planned but whatever. By the way, this was before Akito was good, Yuki and Shigure helped Tohru while she was pregnant, and Momiji wasn't in the end because he went to the bathroom in the ice cream place. Also the curse was somehow already mysteriously broken. Don't ask me how. Also, sorry if the story went a little too fast. I would like to thank my sister for the story idea. She gave it to me by reading this one story on Fanfiction. If you have any questions PM me. Please review even after I'm long gone. Flames are welcome. No sequels!**


End file.
